


Punishment

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Patriotism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Politics, World War III
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Неприятная новость для тебя, командир. Я уполномочен наказать тебя за чудовищный удар, который ты нанес по моей стране.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> одна из первых и самых осмысленных работ по этому пейрину

Он услышал этот голос сразу, несмотря на то, что почти не мог слышать:  
\- Наши журналисты врут не хуже ваших, американских. - над ним, с курткой в одной руке и с диктофоном в другой, склонялся мужчина. Суровое лицо с порослью двухдневной щетины по подбородку не выражало практически ничего. Но в темных, почти черных глазах, в которых, казалось, отсутствует зрачок, Итан прочел обещание собственной недалекой смерти. Долгой и мучительной.  
\- Но мы оба знаем, что истинный виновник взрыва – это ты. – мужчина вывернул наизнанку куртку, демонстрируя усыпанный генеральскими звездами погон. В затуманенном мозгу начали всплывать воспоминания: Кремль, взрыв, спешащий через Красную площадь Кобальт с сумкой в руках… Кобальт! Словно в ответ его мыслям, русский поднес к уху Ханта диктофон и включил запись. Слов было не разобрать, но голос определенно принадлежал давнему врагу.   
\- Неприятная новость для тебя, командир. – русский наклонился так близко, что Итан уловил слабый запах одеколона, табака и кофе, который мужчина пил сегодня утром. – Я уполномочен наказать тебя за чудовищный удар, который ты нанес по моей стране.  
Мужчина выпрямился и махнул рукой, подзывая кого-то. Окружающая реальность качнулась и поплыла назад – его куда-то повезли. Итан обессиленно прикрыл глаза.  
Он думал. В принципе, выбраться из сложившейся ситуации не так уж и сложно; дело портили лишь наручники, которыми он прикручен к каталке. Но и это решаемо – стоит какой-нибудь медсестричке кинуть рядом с ним папку, ручку или, на невероятную удачу, шприц, - и он будет свободен.  
Вот только русский – Анатолий, как называли его окружающие – ревностно следил за тем, чтобы к Ханту не подходили слишком близко. И, когда мужчина выгнал всех из палаты и запер дверь, Итан подумал о том, что можно бы уже начинать паниковать.  
\- Итак, командир, у меня есть к тебе несколько вопросов. На кого ты работаешь? Где твои сообщники? Планируются ли ещё операции?  
Пару секунд продолжался молчаливый поединок взглядов; Итан отвел глаза первым. Впрочем, это ведь не означало, что он сдался, верно?  
\- Эх. Ну вот всегда так. – жесткие пальцы, с мозолью на указательном – от частого контакта с оружием – сжались на его подбородке и развернули к русскому. – Будешь молчать?  
Хант упрямо сжал губы и нахмурился.  
\- Значит, да. – мужчина пожал плечами. – Тем хуже.  
Куртка русского плюхнулась куда-то в угол; туда же в скором времени отправилось покрывало, до этого прикрывавшее Итана. От холодного воздуха агент вздрогнул. Или не только от воздуха: Анатолий с нажимом провел ладонью по ребрам, по животу, словно бы проверяя повреждения, но на самом деле…  
\- Я не враг тебе. – почуяв неладное, попытался привлечь его внимание Итан. – Мы на одной стороне работаем, понимаешь?  
\- Ага. – русский даже бровью не повел. – Вот только я не работаю на тех, кто пытается спровоцировать Третью мировую.  
Анатолий, стянув с Ханта брюки и белье, не спеша отошел в сторону и принялся копаться в карманах куртки, насвистывая под нос незамысловатую мелодию.  
Итан не уловил тот момент, когда мужчина вернулся и, с легкостью запрыгнув на койку, уселся на его бедра. В пальцах русского что-то настойчиво блестело.  
\- Ты шутишь? – Итана пробила дрожь, едва он понял, что это. Анатолий в ответ лишь усмехнулся, разрывая фольгу и вытряхивая на ладонь резинку.  
Однако истинный масштаб угрозы Хант осознал, только когда русский ухватил его за лодыжки и закинул себе на плечи. Итан зажмурился; подобного рода пытки были ему знакомы. На спецподготовке о них упоминали, да и на практике Ханту пришлось столкнуться с этим пару раз: молодые хорошенькие девушки, обычно кто-нибудь из подручных врага, выступали в роли «пряников» - ублажали после особо жестоких пыток и избиений. Правда, он так ни разу и не поддался на такую уловку; и ни разу с ним не общались мужчины.  
Он честно пытался отбрыкиваться, но из-за слабости не мог дать достойный отпор.  
\- Ещё раз дернешься – переломаю ноги вдобавок к сотрясению мозга.  
Агент фыркнул: как будто такая угроза могла на него подействовать. Да он и не оставил бы свои попытки к сопротивлению, если бы…  
\- Э-э-эй! Стой, что, прямо вот так, сразу?  
\- А я что, ещё руки об тебя марать должен? – огрызнулся Анатолий, прижимая к заднице Итана твердую, как камень, плоть. Хант испуганно выдохнул – даже так чувствовалось, насколько русского одарила природа, а если учесть, что ни смазывать, ни тем более растягивать его никто не собирался… Что ж, оставалось надеяться только на собственную выдержку.  
Боль была не просто ужасной – разрывающей, наверное, в прямом смысле этого слова. Нутро растянулось до предела под сильным давлением, стоило Анатолию двинуть бедрами. Он с почти слышимым скрипом протискивался внутрь, сминая Итана чуть ли не втрое. Агенту же казалось, что член русского прорвал кишки насквозь и теперь упирался куда-то в диафрагму; ему едва удавалось дышать – о том, чтобы кричать, и речи не шло.  
Впрочем, даже если бы он мог как следует напрячь голосовые связки, реакции извне, скорее всего, не последовало бы.  
Иначе русский не был бы так спокоен.   
\- Говори же, командир. – злобно зашипел Анатолий. – Ты не сможешь долго это выносить, а я терпелив, уж поверь.  
Хант не отреагировал; боль, как в кишках, так и в натянутых до отказа связках и вывернутых суставах, оглушала его.  
Сколько так продолжалось, Итан не мог точно сказать. Но, со временем, боль и жжение в заднем проходе уменьшились, уступив место некоему подобию похоти и удовольствия. А русский стал двигаться сильнее и неравномернее.  
\- А ты хвалился своим терпением. – насмешливо прохрипел Хант. В ответ раздалось раздраженное рычание; Анатолий уткнулся в шею агента, и, совершенно неожиданно для того, вцепился зубами в кожу.  
\- А-а-агрх!.. – Итан захлебнулся вскриком, чувствуя, как кожа рвется под острыми резцами.  
Его буквально подбрасывало на койке от сильных толчков, внутренности прошивало тупой болью, но из-за нарастающего возбуждения это казалось… приятным, в какой-то степени. Русский с остервенением вгрызался в его шею, даже не зализывая кровоточащие ранки, словно хотел пометить Итана, как свою собственность. А тот извивался, пытаясь сильней потереться вмиг напрягшимся членом о живот Анатолия.  
\- Угрх… Не – не – ос-та-нав-ли-вай-ся… - взвыл Итан, прежде чем смог понять, какую замечательную идею подал своему противнику.  
Русский действительно остановился – вошел так глубоко, как только мог, и остановился – и, сжав в кулаке разметавшиеся волосы Ханта, заставил его вытянуть шею и взглянуть в глаза.  
\- Так что же? Мы, кажется, немного ушли от темы. Я все ещё жду твоих ответов, командир.  
\- Я… Не террорист… Меня подставили! Ох, пожалуйста… - агента трясло, как в лихорадке. Он готов был сделать и рассказать все, что угодно, лишь бы русский продолжил двигаться. Лишь бы выбил из него неимоверное напряжение, стянувшее кишки сладкой судорогой. – Я шпион, а не террорист… Взрыв Кремля – не моя вина, поверь же…  
\- Тогда чья?  
\- Грх… Нам он известен как Кобальт… Но… я больше ничего не знаю… Меня и послали сюда только затем… Ах, затем, чтобы изъять его личное дело из архивов… О, пожалуйста, трахни меня уже!  
Анатолий хмыкнул и неторопливо двинул бедрами, выскальзывая из растянутого нутра Итана. Дыхание обоих смешивалось в стылом воздухе; Хант до хруста в суставах сжимал пальцы на хромированных поручнях, к которым был прикован. Ноги от неудобного положения занемели, к горлу подкатывал тошнотворный ком, но агенту было на это глубоко наплевать; задницу жгло, внизу живота все сворачивалось в тугой узел, и тело старалось изо всех сил, подгоняя себя к кульминации, а точные удары по предстательной железе активно этому способствовали. У Итана в глаза уже темнело, как вдруг… Русский снова замер.  
\- О нет, Боже, нет-нет-нет… - рыдания непроизвольно вырывались из горла Ханта. – Нет… Только не сейчас…  
\- Ещё пара вопросов. – Анатолий мог похвастать куда более ровным дыханием, чем у агента, хотя тоже дышал со свистом и хрипом. - Зачем Кобальту взрывать Кремль?  
\- Да откуда я могу знать, черт подери! – Итан вообще не мог понять, как можно думать в такой момент о чем-то другом; он попытался насадиться на русского, но тот крепко держал его в руках. – Он… О Господи… Я видел, как он уходил из архивов с какой-то сумкой в руках… Наша разведка предполагает, что он мог выкрасть «ядерный чемоданчик»… О-ох…  
\- Хм, действительно… Недавно были украдены копии пусковых кодов… Кстати, не без вашей помощи, и ты наверняка об этом знаешь.  
\- Ах, да, но… Пожалуйста!.. – слезы скатывались крупными каплями к вискам; Итан уже не мог контролировать реакции тела – он весь превратился в комок нервов, голый, дрожащий, никчемный… Мир сжался до крохотной точки пространства и сейчас целиком и полностью зависел от одного человека. И этим человеком был не Итан.  
Когда его тело снова начало сотрясаться под напором грубых толчков, Хант не поверил своему счастью. И совершенно не успел подготовить себя к оргазму: наслаждение взорвалось внутри него, как ядерная ракета, и выплеснулось наружу обильным потоком белесой жидкости, которая залила его живот и заляпала рубашку русского.   
Последним, что он успел уловить перед тем, как провалиться в темноту, был гортанный крик, влившийся в ухо подобно расплавленному металлу, и какое-то русское ругательство, смысл которого так и остался для Итана тайной.

***  
Едва отдышавшись после бурного оргазма, Анатолий приподнялся на руках и обнаружил, что парень потерял сознание. С одной стороны, надо бы плеснуть ему в лицо воды или похлопать по щекам, дабы привести в чувство; но, с другой стороны, все, что нужно, он узнал. Значит, можно позволить американцу немного отдохнуть.  
Анатолий нашарил в кармане пачку, сунул сигарету в зубы и закурил. 

Работы предстоит много.


End file.
